Kiss Me When I'm Down
by DarkBrownEyes03
Summary: "She's not you," he whispered out before he had a moment to stop himself and she felt her anger deflate a moment looking at the man she once loved. "I'm not stupid to that fact."Well," she inhaled a sharp breath and released it into a dry broken laugh."After the conversation we've had tonight, the only thing I can say is clearly lucky you," her hand tossed up before walking out.
1. Chapter 1

_So I thought long about and again decided to change this story. I know, I know, I suck! But I just couldn't get the other going and I really think ya'll might like this better. So read it, tell me what you think and we will move on from there! Haha love you all for sticking with me though! I know I've been terrible, but I promise I've been trying to work on all my stories!_

* * *

><p>"<em>Shot!<em>"

Was shouted across the loud dance club and the glasses went back. The burning liquid stinging all the way down before the warmth filled in her stomach. The buzz tingling over her skin as she pulled in the signature breath one does after the glasses touched back on the table.

"And that is my girl!" a heavy arm dropped over her shoulder and she tilted to the side. "Holds up better than all you guys," he waved his hand before the group and they laughed.

"Nathan…" she gripped his arm as she stumbled back a half step.

"Whoa, you ok B?" he glanced at her as their table fell into a round of talks and laughter.

"Yeah…you just stepped on my shoe," she said and he glanced down with a chuckle.

"Sorry babe," he removed his large foot from hers to adjust. "Want another drink?" he tipped his head down to her empty glass and she tossed him a smirk he knew all too well. "Dumb question… I'll be back!" he thrust his finger in the air and spun on his feet and down the steps to the bar.

"He is so drunk!" Alex threw her hair over her shoulder and shook her head.

"He is always drunk," Brooke rolled her eyes at her best friend. "But you can't help but love him," she watched as he flirted with the bartender behind the bar. Her head throwing back laughing as he, she imagined, told some lame joke or story.

"So tell me Brooke," her red headed friend leaned in real close to speak over the loud music. "Have you and Nate boy really _never_ done it?"

"God no!" she shoved her friend back, not even knowing why everyone always thought that. "He is my best friend," she repeated for about the millionth time. "So no…no, no, no, no," she shook her head and cringed a bit.

"Well you should," she dropped back in the booth and let out a drunken giggle. "Because he is gorgeous," she sucked on her lip and Brooke felt something rip through her chest at the look that her best friend was receiving.

Yet it was typical for him. Alex was right, he was gorgeous. With his jet black hair and crystal blue eyes. His perfect body figure that held the broadest and sexiest shoulders and arms, along with an ass that drove all the girls wild. Plus he truly was the sweetest guy one could meet which didn't hurt. Yet it bothered her, she hated to think of other girls giving that look because she knew where his heart lied, where it would always lie.

"Here we are!" the hand appeared before her with the small glass. "Ok," he dropped down and arm dropped over the back of the booth. "What are we discussing?" he took a sip and his dark brow arched up as his fingers quickly played with his phone. Brooke instantly knowing what he was sending off and wished she could stop him before it hurt him.

"Nothing really," she shrugged relaxing back into his arm. "But hey!" she twisted around to face him with her signature grin that made everyone smile in return. "I think you should come dance with me…"

"You do, huh?" he leaned his forehead against hers as she giggled.

"Yeah I do…"

"Do you always just order people around?" he raised a brow and she gave the most innocent look as she brought her hands up with a shrug. "You know Miss Davis I don't care what you do for a living…you can't order my ass around."

"Oh really?" she pulled back with a kink of the brow. "Like you don't love all the perks of my job?" she whipped her hand around and he smirked. "Get your ass up," she ordered and he laughed as she grabbed his hand and yanked him towards the dance floor.

Pushing their way through the crowd of people, his strong arm curled around her waist and lifted her up on the step to the dance floor with ease. Her short silver dress riding up on her thighs with every step and he took note of all the attention she drew.

Brooke was gorgeous, even though it was hard to make her realize it. She was tiny all over, which was probably his favorite thing, next to her big doe eyes. They were a deep hazel with a more deep green and when she lined it with shadow or eyeliner they seriously turned into the sexiest things anyone ever saw. She had dark brown hair that hit just past her shoulders and a body anyone girl would die for.

"My lady," he spun her around and tugged her body up against his. Her fingers lacing through his when his arms tugged her tight against him. "I'm proud of you Brooke," he whispered in her ear and she smiled biting her bottom lip.

"I'm proud of me too," she admitted curling her arm up and running it through his hair. Closing her eyes and remembering the soft locks between her fingers. The tingle of breath on her ear and hot feeling that built in the pit of her stomach every time his fingers would graze her skin.

"_I love you…" _

Throbbing of the music blasted through her ears as the words started to play in her head. The look on his face, the smile on his lips…his lips…god she loved those lips. Swaying her hips to the music she rolled her head back to the side in hopes to recall the slightest of memories.

"_You're my girl…my forever…"_

She squeezed her eyes tighter and pulled in the deep breath to calm the race of her heart. Swallowing the large lump and moving her body to the beat and his arms tightened around her.

"Stop…" his voice growled in her ear and for a second she swore she was somewhere else. "Stop it Brooke," he ordered knowing all too well what was racing through her mind.

"I'm not doing anything…" she giggled and regained her composer as she spun around to face him. His eyes flashing with something she didn't like. "You're just drunk…" she tapped her finger to his chest and his eyes narrowed.

"You got everything you wanted Brooke," he said and she swallowed the large lump glancing down. "Look around you…you have everything…"

"Not everything," she frowned a bit looking down. Tossing a glance up at him and truly hating the look she received, she hated when he gave her that look. "I mean…"

"This is what you wanted," he repeated, stopping their movements to look at her. "Accept your decision kid," he hooked his finger under her chin to tilt it up to face him.

"I have, Nathan," she snapped a bit more than she meant to at him.

"Then stop," he ordered releasing her with a head shake. "I'll be back in a minute," he grabbed his phone from his pocket and walked off.

"Whatever," she blinked quickly a few times and pulled in a breath to relax herself. She hated that feeling in her chest, she hated feeling it and she hated even more in her moment of happiness once again _he_ messed it up.

* * *

><p><em>Skipping around the small kitchen, she bit her bottom lip as she hit the little black button on the coffee pot and leaning against the counter as she waited for it to finish. Hitting ignore on her phone once again, she cringe at the fact she knew her mom was going to freak on her. Wonder where she had been all night, but knowing with a quickly comment of sleeping over at Nathan's she will be good. As long as her mom doesn't tell her dad, he isn't too keen on those sleepovers.<em>

"_Mornin…" he's arms snake around her small waist and she grinned curling into him. _

"_Good morning," she smiled as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. "You sleep well?"_

"_I didn't really sleep much," he smirked and she let out a giggle before blushing. "But I'm not complaining."_

"_You might be about halfway through work," she pointed out and he just shrugged. "Think, why did I let that girl over," she mocked, spinning around and slipped her arms around his neck._

"_Oh I think that constantly," he admitted and her jaw dropped. "I'm kidding," he laughed at her face and shook his head. "You know I'm kidding. I love having you over. Love it almost as much as I love waking up beside you," he gave a gentle smile, leaning in for a sweet kiss. "That's my favorite thing," he whispered out between kisses and lifted her up on the counter behind her. _

"_Mine too," her hands slid to his cheeks and pull him close. _

"_Brooke…" he pulled back to look at her and felt his heart race. "I love you…" he whispered and watched the look flash over her. _

"_I…" her voice cracks as she tilted her head to the side. "I love you too," she slowly grinned and felt her heart swell when his whole face lit up._

"_I was wrong," he shook his head. "Hearing that is definitely my favorite thing," he told her and loved the squeal she released when he lifted her in his arms and carried her back to his bed._

"Damn it…" her eyes fluttered open and she pressed a hand to her throbbing head. "What did I drink? she groaned, pulling the sheets over her head.

"Everything," she heard her dark headed friend laugh as she passed her friend on the couch.

"Why did you allow that?" she grumbled flipping on the couch and trying to erase the feeling in her from her dream.

"Because you've been so damn tense lately, it was starting to freak me out," Alex admitted as she hit the button on the coffee pot. Within minute the whole apartment being filled with the smell of the dark liquid.

"I'm not tense," the brunette sat up and let out a yawn. "But my back does hurt like hell."

"Yeah… four more steps and you would have made it to your room."

"It was too far," she stated before breaking out into a laugh. "I'm lucky I made it to the couch, because I don't remember getting here."

"Yeah well after you danced with Nathan, you started knocking back shots like no one I'd ever seen. Then after you stumbled into a pole and started to apologize, Nathan figured it was time to get you out of there," she explained to her and went to make her cup of coffee.

"How sweet of him," she grumbled, rubbing her eye and pretty sure she was still annoyed with her friend. She hated when they argued but she did remember the dance, she did remember him being…well, being him. She swore Nathan Scott was the only person she knew who could make her feel like complete shit about herself.

"Yup, but I'm going to shower," she walked by the couch to hand her friend her own cup. "Bus is going to be here in an hour to take us to set," she told her and Brooke nodded as she watched her friend go.

Standing up she wrapped her big brown blanket around her and shuffled toward the sliding glass door. Pulling it open she stepped into the warm air and sat on the balcony.

Staring out over her view she sipped the warm cup of coffee in her hand as she listened to the waves crash. The view was breath taking, the air was warm and she loved every time she inhaled she got the salt water scent. This was all she wanted, this was all she had hoped for and it was bothersome to her that now she had it, it wasn't half of what she wanted.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you all enjoy!<em>

_Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

"_And that's a wrap on Matt and Brooke!"_

"Ok," Brooked dropped her emotion from the scene and hopped off the bed, holding the sheet close to her as the room started to clear out. "Thanks Matty," she took the white robe that was offered to her and pulled it over her nearly naked body.

"No problem," the older boy stood in his boxers as he reached for his own robe. "You did really well, B. I swear it's amazing your growth through the months."

"Thanks," Brooke gave a tight lipped smile. Some people might not but she took it as a compliment from him. Matt Patricks was a well-known actor and had been doing it since he was about two as Brooke only really got into it within the last four years or so. Though when she first moved to California the prospect of achieving her goals seemed far-fetched, she ended up landing the role of Katie Jones in the teen drama that was slowly growing large popularity.

It was weird at first, the _fame_ part, because she couldn't figure out why people followed her around so interested in things like her eating habits or what she wore, but they did. In her mind she was just doing what she loved, the fact she got paid stupid amounts of money and people looked up to her so much was crazy.

Yet, Matt and their co-star Alex Dupree almost took her under their wing. Helped her get used to the change in life because though she thought it was impossible, it really did change.

"So excited for next season already," Alex bounced through the people and equipment that littered the set to reach her roommate and best friend. "Lina just told me some ideas they have for me and it's a totally new turn. Not at all cookie cutter like I've been doing. I'm getting some depth."

"That's awesome, Lex. Excited for you," Brooke slid her hand in her robe pocket and felt the crinkle of paper between her fingers. Cutting her eyes up at Matt, her brow arched and a small smirk danced across his strong jawline that made her eyes roll. "But if ya'll will excuse me."

"Ya'll?" Matt teased with a southern drawl shaking his head. "Brooke even as a good actress you can't hide where you are from."

"Well ya know me," Brooke pushed out an over exaggerated southern drawl and cocked her head to the side. "Us folk from the south can't help it breakin' through every now and again. Next hoe down we have at the cousin swap I'll tell my family all about you rich Malibu folk."

"Please never do that again," Alex laughed touching her friend's arm who released a small laugh, one that really didn't seem real at all. Alex taking note over the last few weeks her friend hadn't seemed too happy about anything. It was almost like she busied herself and when she wasn't busy her mind took over and she just spaced out. "But I'm ready to head home. Matt cast dinner later?" she asked slowly walking backward and he nodded. "Cool. See you at home, B."

"Later," Matt gave a wave and slowly swayed toward the young brunette. "So, maybe want to come hang out before dinner? A couple glasses of wine, maybe more than a couple…" he smirked causing the brunette to release a sly grin.

"Wine does sound nice…" Brooke moved toward him and slid her hand up his chest watching his eyes watch her every move. "Time together before _having_ to spend time together?" her brow arched at him and he swallowed hard, Brooke Davis the _only_ woman to ever make him nervous. "In your dreams Matty Boy," her lips grazed his ear as she gave him a playful shove back.

"One day, Brooke Davis!" he called as she moved away from him toward her trailer. "One day," he whispered to himself as he watched her go. The chill ran down his spine as he spun on his feet and headed toward his own.

* * *

><p>Staring out into the night sky, Brooke watched the busy town fly past her as they moved down the street. The window cracked enough to let her smell the salt water and warm air slap her face, her best friend beside her humming to some song on the radio she hadn't heard in years.<p>

"Where's your mind at, Davis?" Nathan's voice broke through her thoughts as she turned in the seat to face him. "I know you Brooke. I know when you're thinking. What's up?"

"Just a little overwhelmed I guess with everything," she shrugged and instantly he knew she was lying. "I mean with the show ending and the wonder if we will be picked up next season. Plus, I feel I haven't had time off in a while. I literally finished one movie and flew out to start shooting the show four days a week and then another movie I filmed between Christmas and on the other three days I'm just exhausted I guess."

"You have been working a lot," Nathan agreed as they pulled up to the nice restaurant. "Why not take a break? Get away from everyone," he suggested, Brooke turning to face him. "Rent a cabin in the mountains away or a beach front home on an abandon island."

"That could be fun. Or something like Italy, or Paris?" she perked up a little and bit her lower lip. "Oh maybe we could go to Hawaii for a while. Filming there was so beautiful Nate and the whole place just seems to stand still from the rest of the world," the idea almost exciting her as she twisted more in her seat almost like a small child and grabbed his arm. "Oh! We could even do Bora Bora and rent one of those little tiki huts in the water. Oh all the pineapple and chocolate we could eat."

"You would probably eat your weight in it," he laughed at the brunette's favorite midnight snack. "But I do think you should get away. You've been working hard and you need some Brooke time, but I…I'm not going to go with you," he told her slowly and watched her entire body deflate.

"Why? Don't you want to get away?" she wondered like a child who had disappointed a parent. "We can do the cabin in the mountains if you want. I know you've been wanting to go snowboarding."

"I do want to go snowboarding at some point and I do want to get away, and I am going to for a while," he said, her brows yanking together and lips parted not understanding. "I have three months before they want me back for training, B. I'm going to take those months and go home."

"Home? What do you mean home?" she sunk back in the seat hoping he didn't mean what she thought.

"I mean, Tree Hill, Brooke," he spoke slowly and her hands pulled back from his arm. "I'm going to Tree Hill."

"Why?" tumbled out before she could stop herself and he released a bitter chuckle.

"Because my family is there," he said like she was stupid. "I didn't hate it there, Brooke. I didn't run away."

"And what? I did? Just because I _didn't_ want to be a housewife living and dying in that small town you say I ran away?" temper rose and Nathan knew he had to be cautious with his next words, knowing nothing could be scarier than a pissed off Brooke Davis.

"No, no I'm not saying that, but I am saying you don't _ever_ go back. We've been gone four years Brooke and you haven't even thought about going back," he pointed out, Brooke crossing her arms with almost a small pout in the seat beside him as she stared out. "I miss home, I miss my family and friends and I…I miss Haley," he spoke and her head snapped over to look at him. "These monthly visits aren't working for me and if I can spend three months with her I will spend three months with her," he told her and though her face read something completely different, he knew she understood.

He missed Haley and though he loved his time in California he loved Haley more and he was going to do all he could to prove to her he was _still_ the boy she loved all those years back.

"I agree you need some time, Brooke. You need to relax and honestly sleep, and I'm not saying don't do that, I'm just saying don't factor me in on the trip," he reached over and placed his hand on her leg. "Just do something that makes you happy and though I know it's extremely farfetched," he reached to open the glove box to reveal two tickets inside. "I have an extra ticket with your name on it," he spoke and her hazy eyes watched the piece of paper reading his flight leaving in the morning. "I'm sure there are _many_ people who would love to see you."

"I'm sure there are many who wouldn't," she swallowed hard and he laughed.

"We both know you don't at all believe that," he kissed the side of her head and opened his door. "Now put a smile on that gorgeous face, because the girl who got everything she wanted doesn't get sad," he stepped out and buttoned his jacket as he stepped around to the passenger side. Cameras flashing at the young twosome as his hand slid in hers and helped her out, pushing out a fake smile, her hand ran across her slim stomach as they headed inside.

"Brooke!" Lina waved her over from the table they sat with everyone and their guests. "We have your seat!"

"Bubbles, bubbles Tigger," Nathan whispered in her ear making her neck snapped over at him. "Hales always said when you get stuck in your head to say that," he explained than offered a light shrug. "Never got it."

"Yeah," Brooke smiled fully and felt a peace wash over her. "God, I miss her," she released herself from his arm as she stepped forward to the empty chair and greeted each of her friends. Nathan doing the same on the other end before taking his seat beside where the young brunette was about to place herself.

"Brooke you look amazing," Janet, their hair and makeup artist gushed. "I love that dress."

"Thanks," Brooke looked down at the short dark blue dress and ran her hand across the smooth material. "Ben's company sent it over for me to wear."

"They always send you the best stuff," Steven, one of her co-stars and favorite gay man frowned. He himself looking amazing in his black dress shirt and bright pink tie with his black dress pants. "All I get is jeans."

"That's because you have a great ass," Alex took a sip of her wine casing the table to erupt in laughter. "You make any jeans look great."

"Almost as great as anything Scott wears," Steven winked at the ravened hair boy who awkwardly cleared his throat behind his drink. "Too bad Brooke has you on lock down."

"First he isn't on lock down," Brooke objected with a raised finger. "And second I'll tell you once I'll tell you a _million_ times Steven, Nathan and I are not now nor will we ever be _a thing_," she used air quotes and instantly a few eyes rolled, no one truly believing the twosome so close were just friends. "We aren't!"

"If you say so doll…"

"We aren't Steven," Nathan spoke up, knowing that _always_ made Brooke very uncomfortable. "I've known this girl since we were six," his arm wrapped around her shoulder and tugged her into him. "I love her, but like my little sister. My little sister's whose anyone's ass I'll kick for," his eyes scanned the table with a playful glare before settling on Matt when they narrowed just a fraction.

Both sharing a look that made Brooke a little uncomfortable and caused her to shift a fraction in her seat closer to her best friend.

"So what is everyone thinking on food?" Alex broke the awkwardness, reading her roommate's look instantly and knowing she wanted the conversation dropped. Brooke sending her a _thank you_ look before looking over the menu.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, my feet are killing me," Alex kicked off her high heels and stepped inside her apartment, hitting the light. "Reminded me not to dance in these again."<p>

"I do remind you and you still do it," Brooke pointed out, shutting the door and heading into the kitchen.

"True," Alex laughed collapsing on the couch. "But this time I'm serious. They are already swelling," she inspected her normally small foot and frowned. "May need to go get a massage soon," she mumbled more to herself, welcoming the glass of wine that appeared before her. "Thank you."

"No problem," Brooke fell on the loveseat across from Alex and stared out the glass patio door at the skyline.

"You ok, B?" Alex kicked her foot forward to tap her friend's leg and pulled her attention to her. "You seem spaced out."

"You ever feel like this is all too much?" she ran her finger along the edge of the glass and shrugged. "Almost like…like we are missing something?"

"Honestly?" Alex asked and Brooke nodded looking up at her. "No," she laughed a little and Brooke released a dry one. "But I can see you do," she tilted her head to the side, not getting when she saw a small tear dance in her friend's eye. "B…" she stood from the couch and moved over to her. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, it's so stupid," she knocked the tear and covered her hand to her mouth. "I just, I'm happy I'm really happy and things are so awesome. I mean we have everything we want and you are the best roommate ever," she grabbed her legs and Alex smiled giving a nod. "And I love you so much…but I just…something doesn't feel right. I feel like I'm missing something."

"Well what do you think it is? Come on talk to me. Tell me what you're thinking."

"Thinking maybe I need to get away for a while. Just take a time out from all this," she waved her hand at the city and shrugged. "I mean, I don't know where I'm going, but I just need to get away."

"Well I know Nathan is going back to Tree Hill."

"He told you?" Brooke asked shocked, not getting why he would tell Alex before her. Yeah, they got along but they weren't great friends, not like he and Brooke.

"He wanted me to watch after you. He was just worried leaving you alone for so long," she explained and Brooke slowly nodded that actually making sense. "But I mean, are you thinking of going back with him?"

"Oh god no," Brooke shook her head quickly, that idea not even playing in her mind. "No, no, no. I can't go back there. I left for a reason and I just…I'm not going back."

"Not even to see your family? Your brother? Brooke I know you miss him. Every time you hang up the phone you just look sad."

"I do miss, Tony, but Tree Hill I don't. And plus he does visit as much as possible, but I just don't think it would be a good idea to go back. I've been gone four years Alex. I just can't show up and be like oh hey guys, remember me?"

"It's home, you can always go back," Alex shrugged and gave her friend a small smile, resting her hand on hers for comfort. "But if you really don't want too, I'm not at all against some beach house far away for a while."

"I could totally be for the beach, margaritas and hot cabana boys," Brooke smirked and Alex laughed reaching over and grabbing her laptop.

"Alright, where to look first," she pulled it into her lap and both started to grow excited for their plans away, Brooke not wanting to admit she still felt like something was off, but really hoping she could get over it. Nathan was right, hell when wasn't he, but he was more than right this time.

Happy girls who got everything they wanted aren't sad.

* * *

><p><em>Shorter than I like, but hope you all enjoy!<em>

_Next chapters when things pick up it will be longer!_

_Hope you're liking the new version!_

_Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Pulling up to the small café, he took note of how the town hadn't changed at all. He swore the woman sitting on the bench two roads back had been sitting there since he left years back. She even had the same blue dress on as she tossed some bread on the ground.

"Thank you," he passed the cab driver way more than what was owed and opened the door stepping out, squinting in the bright sun. Sliding his glasses to hide his eyes, his hand went up to stop the car coming down the road and jogged across the street.

Pulling the door open, the bell announced his arrival; however no one really looked up. Why would they? People come in and out of this place all the time and even now he could tell the restaurant was still doing great. He saw her before she saw him. Her hair was in a light wave and danced across her back and shoulders, with the summer it had formed a light color of almost a honey blonde but she looked gorgeous.

Hell she always looked gorgeous.

"I'm going to get some more coffee," her voice danced in his ears as she spun in her chair leaving the group of people he's known his entire life. "Karen," she leaned forward on the corner, the older woman coming from the kitchen and instantly she caught his eyes. "Can I get more coffee, please?" her tone sugar sweet, however Karen just nodded her chin up

"Haley…"

"Karen…" she twisted and mocked her tone, her eyes squinting to why she older woman was giving her a weird look. "Coffee?" she tapped her empty glass and spoke slowly and Karen just laughed.

"Sure sweetie," she grabbed the glass and nodded her head over her shoulder. "Why don't you take the next person's order for me?"

"If I must," she gave a sarcastic smirk and spun on her feet with a bright smile. "What can I get-" her eyes widened her throat grew tight. "-you…"

"Burger…maybe fries," he rattled off and flipped his hand upward. "Haven't had any good sweet tea in a while, I'd-" but the words got caught in his throat when her eyes filled with tears and her arms crushed around him. "Hey Hales…" he whispered in her hair and she released a small whimper.

"Hi…" barley passed her lips and he squeezed her tighter.

"I've missed you," he released a small dry laugh and kissed the side of her head. "I've missed you…"

"I've missed you too," she pulled back to look at him, however making sure to still have her chest pressed against his and hands rested on his arms. "But why? How? How long?" a million questioned raced through her mind and he gave a light shrug.

"Leaving after summer… maybe longer. I'm off until training starts back up," he explained, chuckling as her eyes roamed all over him almost unsure he was even really there.

"I thought…I thought you were just coming home for a few days. You had said-"

"I know," his hands framed her face, forcing her eyes to lock onto his and he gave her a smile that sent a tingle all down her body. "But I figured if I have time away, I'm spending it with you."

"Yeah?" she lit up and he gave a quick nod.

"Yeah," he sparked with excitement as she shoved up on her toes to press a long needed kiss to his lips. Her arms slipping around his neck he lifted her up off her feet making her release a small squeal.

"Can that _not_ happen in my presence?" came the deep chuckle of the second person on the list of people he was excited to see. "Because it truly weirds me out."

"Hey Luke…" Nathan pulled him into a hug and slapped his hand to his brother's back.

"Does it?" the dark haired boy at the table stood up and moved toward the forming group. "Does it weird you out? I can't imagine what that's like," he teased with a bright smile as the blonde's eyes instantly rolled. "Nathaniel, nice of you to breeze through this little town of ours."

"What's up, Tony?" Nathan delivered the same greeting with him as he did his own brother. Like, Brooke, Tony always being insanely close to Nathan. Growing up if asked he always told anyone he had two older brothers and up until Brooke reached the age of dating people truly believed Tony was in fact somehow related to the two.

"Nothing you know, just working like an adult, making an honest living," he teased and Nathan laughed shaking his head at him.

"Hey, my living is honest!" Nathan defended, he worked hard for ball and he was more than positive when he reached old age his body would hate him for it.

"Yes, because I'm sure stumbling out of clubs all the time is honest," Tony joked, however not truly meaning It. He loved Nathan, he knew he worked his ass off and was a good guy. Only reason he agreed to Brooke leaving was because he knew Nathan would look after her.

"I'm usually _not_ the only stumbling," Nathan threw back, earning a laugh from Tony, but took note when his brother tensed up a fraction.

"Sure you aren't," Lucas flipped and slapped his brother on the shoulder. "But man, Hales and my lunch break is almost over and we really need to get back to work. Maybe dinner tonight?"

"Oh everyone should come over to my place for dinner!" Haley burst with excitement.

"Hales…" Nathan gave a tone she knew all too well and she giggled looking up at him. "I have a lot of _unpacking_ to do," he stressed the word the entire group knowing it had nothing to do with unpacking. The couple hadn't seen each other in almost three months; clearly unpacking was the last on Nathan's mind.

"And we have all summer to _unpack_," she teased, his lip pushing out into a pout and she giggled. "It's your first night back. Let's all get together like old times and catch up."

"I'm free," Tony told them along with Lucas.

"I'm not doing anything. Can call Linds and see if she is free tonight."

"Oh I _finally_ get to meet this Lindsey I hear about?" Nathan raised a brow; taking note to when his brother smiled a smile he hadn't seen in a long time and shrug. In that moment, Nathan thankful a chipper brunette didn't return home with him.

"Yay! My first dinner party, I'm excited!" Haley clapped her hands when everyone agreed.

"Yeah, well I'm out, Hales I'll head over around 7-" Lucas started and Nathan's brow shot up. "8, I'll be there around eight. We're adults we could do a late dinner."

"I'll be there at six," Tony joked and Nathan's eyes narrowed.

"And I'll beat your ass," Nathan told him with a serious tone, Haley laughing as she and Lucas walked over to the table to collect their stuff for work.

"Kidding," Tony slapped his shoulder with a bright smile. "But man," Tony's voice flipping low as he grabbed his friend's shoulder. "Brooke…" he trailed off and let the sentence hang there and instantly Nathan knew what he wanted to know.

"I'm sorry, man," Nathan frowned shaking his head. "She has some interviews and has to prep for next season," he covered for her.

"She doesn't," Tony pushed out a tight lipped smile and shrugged. "But figured it was a long shot her coming home. Thanks for trying man," he frowned but quickly erased it as he moved back to the table and sat down.

"I'll come straight home after class," Haley pushed up to give him a kiss and gave a gentle smile. "I'm glad you're home."

"Me too…"

"See you later, Nate," Lucas hugged his brother, really excited to have him home the next couple months. "And just think after May you get Haley for at least three months."

"Thank you teachers," Nathan laughed, offering one more kiss to Haley as they exited the café. "So," he moved over to sit next to Tony and picked at some food still left on Haley's plate. "What have you been up too?"

"Honestly, just working. I have to keep up with Rachel's expensive life style," he teased and Nathan let out a loud laugh. "Kidding, but I've really just been going through the motions man. Trying to pick out a decent ring for Rach."

"Seriously?" Nathan's brows arched and Tony nodded with a smile. "Dude, that's awesome."

"Yeah, figured it's about time. Going on ten years together, you'd think I'd done it by now," he repeated the line his best friend repeated numerous times to him. "Just having issues finding a good one. Always figured Brooke would just get me one and I'd pay for it later," he teased, that normally being how Christmas went over the years. He hadn't bought a _real_ gift on his own…well ever. He usually gave her money, she'd go shopping and then he'd ask what it was before she wrapped it.

"Yeah," Nathan spoke, not missing the way Tony mentioned his sister's name with almost sadness. They were always so close, best of friends and Nathan knew it was just as hard on Tony as it was Brooke not seeing each other all the time. "She's doing well, T," he told him and Tony looked at him curiously. "Brooke…she's doing well."

"I know," Tony nodded quickly. "We talk all the time," he lied, not sure if Nathan knew it had actually been almost a month since he spoke to his little sister. He didn't think they meant to go that long, life just got busy.

"But you still worry about her."

"I worry about her reputation," Tony shrugged and leaned back in the chair. "She's the small town girl who made it big in the large city. I swear magazines here love putting her on the cover of their magazines."

"You know those things aren't always true, man. I swear, the last four covers I read she and I were dating and expecting a love child."

"And I know those are shit," he flipped his hand up and got a distant look as his finger tapped the table. "But those of her tripping out of bars and clubs and making out with strangers aren't fake, man," his tone sharp and Nathan's gaze dropped down. "I just don't get it. That's not, Brooke."

"She's twenty two," Nathan gave a light shrug but knew that wasn't an excuse. "And I know that's not an excuse, but I just…"

"Something is off with her," he said it more to himself and shook his head. "Something isn't…right. Just wish she would come home for a while and talk to me. Over the phone she can hang up, in front of me she can't."

"She might just shut you out, T. I mean, yeah sometimes she seems to space out but she doesn't vocalize to me anything that is making her unhappy," he told him, pausing a moment as he thought back to all the times he spoke with Brooke. Yeah, she had her kinda…out of it moments, but it wasn't anything serious. She told him every day she has the best life, got everything she ever wanted. In his mind that meant she was just happy.

"She'll talk to me," Tony shrugged, knowing his sister wouldn't be able to hide what she was feeling from him. She couldn't. They grew up together, they grew up in the same house and went through the same stuff and he knew every time his sister was in an interview he watched that something was just off. "But, what's up with you man?" he flipped the subject, not wanting to discuss his sister and just come up with a million thoughts running through his head.

"Great!" Nathan beamed with excitement as he went on to discuss all he had been up too the last couple years.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, I'm so done with you," Rachel's hand planted on his boyfriend's face as she pushed him back from her. The room erupting in a laugh as he just continued to grin at her and kiss her palm.<p>

"I think you've been done with him about a million times in the time I've known ya'll," Lindsey shook her head, curling up beside her own boyfriend.

Nathan liked her.

He decided that in about five minutes of talking to her and it almost irritated him. They complimented each other well. He was almost positive they might be the same person but for the first time in a long time he saw his brother happy and he wasn't stupid to the reason behind it. She was gorgeous, she was sweet and she seemed to mesh well with the entire group of people. Even Rachel who sucked at making friends.

"That's because he's a pain in my ass," Rachel muttered against the rim glass of her wine, however, a smile still tugged on her lips as her hand slid to his leg. "But Natey Boy, what have you been up too?"

"Uh, really nothing much. A lot of training, working out. Missing my girl," his eyes sparkled over at her and the room erupted with gags.

"Missed you too," Haley grinned, touching his cheek and enjoying a long kiss that sent a tingle down her entire body.

"But other than that, nothing," his thumb ran under his bottom lip to remove some lip gloss and shrugged. "Life's not as glamorous as you think it might be, Rach."

"I don't know, think it looks pretty glamorous from our seats," Lucas commented almost more to himself, as he starred at his glass and picked at an invisible spot on it. "I mean, the beach, the movie stars, the weather. I can understand why people wouldn't want to return here," he spoke without thinking and many people in the room understood the statement as they awkwardly looked down before sharing a glance with each other.

"I agree with Nathan," Lindsey spoke, not catching the weird tension that fell into the room. "I lived there for about five years and though at first it seemed exciting after a while the whole _fake_ feeling seems to creep in. Almost like you can't tell if someone is being honest with you yet also knowing at any point they will stab you in the back. I'd rather be in Tree Hill any day," she shrugged, Lucas locking eyes with her as he studied her. Smiling after a brief moment and kissing the side of her head.

"That must be the pizza," Nathan cleared his throat when he heard the doorbell ring out. "I'll get it."

"Who orders pizza for a _dinner party_?" Tony used air quotes and looked over at Haley who started to blush behind her glass. "I thought you were so excited, Hales?" he teased handing up a twenty to Nathan as he passed the table.

"I got…busy…"

"Yeah she did," Nathan smirked, taking money from his brother and high fiving Tony as he passed back by. The room erupting with _'ohs' _and _'nice' _as he exited the room.

"That's enough," Lindsey waved her hands to calm the boys as they made a couple jokes at their host of the night. "Leave her alone."

"Yes, leave her alone," Rachel agreed. "Don't be jealous, but tell me Hales, how many rooms have ya'll christened?" she asked, Tony and Lucas cringing a little as they looked at the table and Nathan's bag beside it.

"Tell me not here," Tony pushed his chair back and Haley's hands went up.

"Enough!" she ordered with a small laugh, sinking back into her chair and shaking her head. "I'm so over you people. See if I try to be nice to ya'll ever again!" she threw a napkin at Rachel who caught it and laughed. "I swear you try to be nice," she mumbled placing plates on the table, grabbing the wine bottle and refilling everyone's.

"I'm good," Lucas held his hand up when she went to go pour more.

"Yes please, because we all know how Lucas gets after a couple glasses of wine," Tony teased his friend who sent him a glare that the room laughed at.

"How does he get?" Lindsey asked, pretty sure she had never seen her boyfriend drink too much wine. If she really thought about it she was almost positive that she had never seen him drunk in their entire relationship. He usually stuck to two tops.

"I don't get any way," Lucas's eyes rolled, Haley, Rachel and Tony all sharing a look before glancing at their friend. "I don't!"

"Sure," Rachel rolled her eyes refilling her own glass.

"Look what I found," they heard the awkward tone of Nathan, the room turning and all eyes widening as a jaw dropped half open. "Not pizza."

"Hey," her rasp tickled their ears as she raised her hand for an uncomfortable wave. Swallowing a building lump in her throat, her heart raced as her eyes surveyed the room. "Room for one more?" and Rachel slid the wine bottle in front of the blonde man at the end of the table who grabbed it and poured himself another.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it's been so long! Please don't give up on me! Just been really busy and have lost my mojo for a bit! Hopefully getting it all back!<em>

_Review!_


	4. Chapter 4

Staring forward, her eyes roamed the dining room table at all the familiar faces…well but one. One she definitely didn't recognized, but she recognized her smile and she definitely recognized the long fingers connected to the palm that rested comfortably on her leg. She definitely recognized that.

"Brooke!" Haley sprung from her chair and over to her long lost best friend. "Hey!" her arms came around her neck and she squeezed her tight.

"Hi," Brooke plastered on that fake smile she was so good at pulled back to look at her friend. "My god look at you. No wonder Nathan wanted to race back home to this gorgeous woman."

"I'm just glad this time he brought an extra present," she smiled large and Brooke slowly nodded and squeezed her friend close again. "I've missed you, Tiger."

"I've missed you too, Tutor Girl. You have no idea how much," the hug felt familiar, felt real and the two pulled back and her eyes landed on the red head standing behind her.

"Well, well, if the Queen Bitch isn't back."

"Don't worry, I won't be trying to steal your raining title of Queen Slut," Brooke fired back, both sending a glare that turned into a smirk, before a full blown smile.

"You couldn't if you tried," Nathan teased, Rachel pulling back and both slugging his arm making him groan. "Ouch, that shit hurt," he grumbled, stepping around them and taking his spot back at the table.

Brooke pulling away from her close friend, her eyes locked onto the brunette on the other side of the table and bit her lower lip. Swallowing hard as she waited for him to speak…really say anything.

"Was kinda hoping you were pizza," he spoke honesty and her head dropped. "I so freaking hungry."

"I have a candy bar in my purse," she mumbled out like a small child, and thanked the lord when his lips slowly started to curve into a smile.

"You have a candy bar in your purse," he rose up shaking his head and before she uttered another word she felt his arms around her.

"Hi T," her voice cracked as she buried her face into his chest.

"Hey, Princess," Tony teased her with the name he called her as a child and she released a small laugh. "I kinda missed your face," he pulled back to look at her. "And your pain in the ass attitude."

"And I've missed your charm," Brooke threw back and gave his shoulder a hard slap.

"You look good, kid," he whispered, and she quickly nodded, fearful if he knew all she had been up too the last few years and just how disappointed he was with her.

"Well I'm happy," she shrugged, ignoring the eyes burning into her, but knowing the look Tony was giving her. He didn't believe her. He saw the lie written all over her face and it felt good to know someone looked at her and instantly knew everything she was feeling.

"It helps to breathe," he whispered in her ear and she slowly nodded swallowing hard. "Just breathe kid…"

"Ok," she winked, pulling back and finally allowed her eyes to lock onto _his_. He remained seated, his glass of wine holding tight in his hand as the other still remained on the woman's leg. She read him, he read her and both knew neither knew what the next step was.

"You're Brooke Davis," the woman finally spoke, breaking the silence that filled the room. "I can't believe Brooke Davis is before me."

"I am," Brooke waved her arms open and gave an awkward smile. "And you?"

"Oh, Lindsey," she sprung up and reached out her hand. "I'm Lindsey. I've heard so much about you over the years. I've watched all of your show and I just…I can't believe you are here. I mean...wow," _years. _In the entire statement that was the only word Brooke locked onto and she felt her throat tighten.

"Linds," _he_ finally spoke and Brooke felt her heart grow as tight as her throat. "You knew she was Tony's sister….Nathan's best friend growing up."

"Yeah," Brooke answered numbly and pressed out a smile. "Yeah, Nathan's friend," she mumbled out the words, them seeming to hurt more when she spoke them then when he did. Is that what it was? Just an old friend of Nathan's growing up?

"So are you staying here this summer? Does that mean the shows not picking up another season?"

"Lindsey," Lucas' tone sharp and all eyes snapped over to him. "Let her sit down first. I mean, she just got here. I'm sure she wants to take her jacket off or something," he rose up when the doorbell rang. Downing the rest of his wine he grabbed the cash and headed toward the door. "Sure that's pizza."

"I'm sorry, Brooke. I didn't mean to be all…fan girl," Lindsey blushed and turned on her feet and back to her seat.

"You didn't," Brooke smiled and stripped from her jacket. "You didn't. It's really nice too meet you Lindsey."

"You too…"

"Wine?" Rachel held up a glass and Brooke quickly nodded grabbing it from her.

"Maybe you should leave the bottle on this side," Brooke joked under her breath and heard Tony sigh across the table. "I was kidding."

"I know kiddo," he took a sip of his drink, but still reached across the table pulling the wine bottle from her. "But it's rude to finish off a bottle," he pointed out and she slowly nodded biting her lip.

"I come with gifts," Lucas came back into the room, boxes in hand and a broody expression on his face. Cutting his eyes to lock onto hers she swallowed hard as at the same time both jerked it away.

"Oh that smells so good," Brooke moaned, leaning forward when he flipped the box open revealing the yummy goodness inside. "And you have pineapple and pepperoni? It's like you knew I was coming!" she squealed with delight causing the table to laugh and even Lucas to crack a smile as he pulled a piece out the box and placed it before her.

"Yeah, it's Lucas' favorite," Lindsey said as if Brooke didn't already know. Like she wasn't the one who turned him onto the food before them. "Says the spice of the pepperoni balance perfectly with the sweet pineapple," she rubbed his arm and his eyes lifted up to lock onto Brooke's.

"Yeah…that uh…that makes sense," Brooke awkwardly mumbled lifting the pizza to her mouth and as her mouth watered she took a big bite and moaned. "Oh god, that's so good," she collapsed into her chair with a sigh of content.

"Damn Brooke," Rachel teased grabbing her own piece. "Don't orgasm over there."

"Rachel," Tony's eyes rolled as he cringed.

"Oh shut it Rach," Brooke threw a napkin at her with an eye roll. "Do you know how long it's been?"

"Since you've had an orgasm? No, but I could guess," she teased her eyes shifting to the end of the table as Lucas released a cough that he tried to cover with just his pizza going down wrong.

"Be careful, honey," Lindsey grabbed a glass of water handing it over to him.

"Pizza," Brooke rushed to say. "I haven't had pizza in over a year."

"Why? Do you hate yourself?" Haley wondered munching happily on her pizza.

"No, but my trainer hates what it does to my ass. Natey Boy set me up with the guys' trainer and they don't call him Killer Joe for nothing," she explained. "I swear he destroys my body. He looks at you and your muscles ache with the workout he is about to put on you."

"You ask me you don't need to be working out, Brooke," Lindsey said, licking the sauce from dripping down her finger. "Brooke, you're tiny."

"Thanks to Killer Joe," Brooke said with a laugh and shrug. "It's the industry. There's a million other girls who can do what I do with tinier waist. Being in shape is what they ask."

"You're a great actress," Lucas commented as he pealed a pepperoni off and ate it. However, making sure not to look at her. "You have been tiny since I've known you and its ridiculous the pressures they put on ya'll about your weight," he growled, growing up Brooke always very self-conscious of her weight. Why he never understood, but she constantly was fearful she'd get heavy.

"It's ridiculous but it's how it is," Rachel commented. "You can't flip on a TV, or a magazine without some comment about weight or their looks or who they are dating."

"It's true, you're under such a microscope and one misstep and your entire career is down," Lindsey agreed. "I mean, it's truly ridiculous the pressures they put on you. I don't know how you do it, Brooke."

"I ignore most the stuff," she shrugged it off like it didn't bother her. "I mean, I know the truth, my friends and family know the truth. Some things get to me, but it's more what my fans think of me you know? Like what do they think when they read I'm having Nathan Scott's love child as his sweet hometown girlfriend is waiting for him?"

"They think its shit," Tony answered for her. "Brooke, you're great at what you do and your true fans know you aren't some mistress life ruining hussy. Just like Haley isn't afraid that the article is even close to being true."

"Yeah, cause love you Nate, but gross," Brooke cringed around her wine glass. "You are so not my type."

"She says it like she would have a chance if I was her type," Nathan told the group, causing them to laugh and Brooke to roll her eyes.

"Well aren't you seeing your co-star? Or is that just more rumors?" Lindsey asked innocently, not knowing just how uncomfortable that question made her feel. The girl was being nice, she couldn't be rude to her. Lindsey didn't know that with every question she asked, it pushed Brooke to question why she thought stepping into this house was a good idea.

"Oh umm," Brooke glanced at her glass spinning it in her fingers, cutting her eyes to the right, her throat ran dry as a pair of blue orbs burned into hers giving her a look she just couldn't read. "No, no I'm not with him. We are great friends."

"And wants more," Nathan growled with a shake of his head. "You should see this guy T, he's such a cocky ass. Five minutes around him and you wouldn't let him within five feet of Brooke."

"He isn't that bad, Tony," Brooke defended quickly. "We play love interest on the show. Of course we grew close and after one to many martinis he wants more, but it's not a big deal."

"Maybe I should visit more," Tony calm demeanor completely calm as he drummed his fingers on the table. "See what's happening on that set."

"Nothing is happening Tony. Don't get so over protective big brother," she wiggled her finger at him and flipped on her sweet smile that usually got her way with her big brother. "But if you want to visit and take me to some fancy dinner I'm all for it."

"A fancy dinner that you could pay for?" Tony kinked a brow and Brooke giggled with a shrug. "Think you might be making a little more than me, kid."

"Whatever, I'm just saving for that dream house promised to build me when I was little."

"I'll get right on it," Tony chuckled and shook his head.

"Yeah, yeah, but Brookie tell us about what's been going on in life," Haley sunk back into her chair, Nathan's arm dropping over her shoulder. "Tell me everything. Like how long you plan on gracing me with your presence."

"Well, I actually was planning on staying for a while," Brooke told them honestly. "Thought about maybe looking at places tomorrow and staying the summer then when work picks back up doing that and coming back when I'm off."

"Really?" Haley squealed and Brooke nodded excited. "Ah! We are going to have so much fun!" her arms flew around her friend's neck and smiled.

"I know!" Brooke agreed, glancing over at Tony who had an unreadable look. "That's cool, right Tony? I mean, it's ok if I come home more….right?" she nervously asked like a child wanting his approval.

"Yeah, kid," Tony looked at his best friend as the blonde stared at his pant leg picking at a string. "Yeah that would be great."

"Ok cool, then yes I'll look at places tomorrow. Hales you should come with."

"Obviously. I have class but we get out early because exams are starting. So maybe around two?"

"Sounds perfect," Brooke smiled, looking over at her brother. "Tony maybe if I found something could you stop by at some point and look at it? Tell me about boring stuff like cracked panel, mold and all that random stuff."

"Yeah random stuff," Tony chuckled with a head shake. "Let me know where and when and I'll be there to check it. I promise."

"Ok cool," Brooke smiled, knowing that having Tony around was going to be the best part of being home. Yeah, she missed her friends and even this tiny town, but she missed knowing she had someone to trust a hundred percent no matter what. "So, tell me what everyone's been up too?"

* * *

><p>"Brooke seems like such a sweet girl," Lindsey said as they step into the dark home, hitting the light switch to their bedroom. "I can't believe you all actually know her."<p>

"Yeah…" Lucas barely spoke as he sat on his bed and pulled his shoes off. So exhausted with this day and honestly wanting his brain to just stop for five minutes.

"After meeting her it shows just how much tabloids make up. She doesn't seem like the party girl they try to make her out to be."

"Well she is twenty two. I'm sure she enjoys her life just like we did at that age."

"You say that like we are pushing eighty," she laughed moving over to him and sliding her arms around his neck. "I'm not even close to eighty."

"You know what I mean," he rolled his eyes and reached to grab the arm that rested around him. "I'm just saying those things clearly snap shots at the worst time. She could break a heel and stumble and they turn it into her smoking crack with a hobo and wasted out of her mind."

"She doesn't seem like the smoking crack hobo type," Lindsey laughed, and he released a small chuckle that didn't at all seem real. "Where ya'll close growing up?" she skipped off the bed and asked and Lucas' head dropped as he released a sigh.

"Are you only dating me to get to know _Brooke Davis?_" he used air quotes with a laugh and Lindsey's eyes rolled. "Because if that's the case I feel totally offended and used."

"Well least now you know my motive so I can stop this love affair we have going, because I'll be honest with you Luke I'm tired of dealing with you," she teased and he laughed as she grabbed her stuff for the shower. "I'm going to go take a shower. Want to join me?"

"As amazing as that does sound," he stood up and moved toward her. "I think I might go for a run. Can I get a rain check?"

"Maybe," she gave him a lit kiss and smiled patting his side. "Have a good run. See you when you get home."

"Alright, babe," he winked, grabbing some gym clothes and pulled them on. Looking over his shoulder to see Lindsey disappear into the bathroom and heard the water start before walking over and pulling open his closet. Pulling out the box in the very back, he lifted the lid to glance inside and frowned. "This might be a long summer," he fiddled with a red feather before putting the box back inside and covering it, then running out the front door.

* * *

><p>Glancing around the area, Brooke listened to the waves crash and wind whip around her and it was crazy to Brooke how it hadn't changed in all this time. Everything was the same, the faces, the building even the plants and trees. She didn't know what she thought she would return home too, but now that she was there she was almost glad it was the same. There was comfort in that.<p>

Hearing the sound of shoes on pavement and a ball bouncing she cut her eyes to the right to catch the ball leave his fingers and bounce off the rim and back over to him.

She watched him a moment. Watched him move and shoot and dance around the court almost like he was gliding and if she closed her eyes a moment for a minute she thought she was seventeen again. Being seventeen was a good time, she was really happy then.

"You're losing your touch," she spoke when once again he shot and missed. The blonde pausing a moment before slowly turning around to face her with wide eyes.

"Yeah," he looked up at the basket and shot, it going in with ease as it bounced over to her feet. "Out kinda late don't you think?"

"Could say the same about you," she bent down and picked it up, bouncing it a couple times. "Still on California time," she shrugged and he slowly nodded. "Here it's after midnight back home it's only nine," she passed the ball too him and he caught it. "What's your excuse?" she wondered and he just watched her, locking eyes her mouth ran dry as she waited for him to answer that.

"I don't sleep well," he shrugged it off and took another shot. "Been having issues with it for a while."

"Try taking something for it? I'm sure there is a sleeping pill that could help you a lot," she randomly stated as the ball bounced back toward her and she picked it up. "My friend Alex started taking this over the counter one that helped her a lot. I could get the name of it."

"Brooke," Lucas' tone completely different and almost annoyed as he turned to look at her nervously chewing her lip. "Are we seriously doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Talking about sleeping medicine?" he released a dry laugh. "I think the only way this could be anymore awkward would be if you started talking about the weather."

"It is…warm," she muttered out and he released a laugh shaking his head.

"Come here," he whispered and she slowly nodded moving toward him with her head down. Brooke reaching just a few feet from him and his hand went back locking onto the back of her neck and yanked her into him. Her arms coming around his neck, she pushed up on her toes as his other arm came around her small frame and held her tight.

"I've missed you," her voice cracked as she whispered in their hug.

"Ditto," he whispered and she released a small whimper causing his arms to tighten around her. Them staying that way probably longer than it should have before slowly both started to pull back. "Can't believe you're here," he reached to knock a tear that danced down her cheek. "I didn't think…"

"I didn't plan on it," she told him honestly and he slow nodded. He hated it, but he got it. "But I mean, it's something about this place. It just brings you back."

"I think it's more the people then the place," he told her and she slowly nodded in agreement. "I know everyone is glad you're home, Brooke. They all really missed you."

"Yeah," she slowly released herself from him and picked up the ball. "Lindsey seems nice," she commented and his eyes watched as she moved around the court. "She's really sweet."

"She's amazing," he told her honestly, a light smile pulling on his lips.

"I'm glad. Ya'll been together long?" she wondered taking a shot, moving over to the ball not wanting to look at him as he answered that question. Lucas remaining silent a long time and after a moment to long she cut her eyes over at him to find him staring at her.

"What was that sleeping pill called?" he randomly asked and she swallowed hard and slowly nodded understanding what he meant.

"I'll text Alex and let you know," her voice lit and he gave a tight lipped smile as they continued the game in silence.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed!<em>

_Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

"This one Brooke," Haley stared out the glass wall that overlooked the ocean in awe. "You have to pick this one, it's so beautiful."

"It something," Brooke ran her finger along the counter top and once again checked her phone. Tony said he would be here soon, but he's running late and Brooke knew she couldn't commit to this place no matter how beautiful until he checked it out.

"The home is only six years old," Ann, the realtor, addressed to them as she read the pinpoints on the list before her. "The couple who owns it now are wanting to have a baby and just don't want to be on the beach. The countertops were put in just a year ago along with the fridge that the couple is leaving."

"Do we get to keep the wine in there?" Haley teased as she pulled open the fridge, causing Brooke to laugh and Ann give a very unsure smile.

"She's kidding…" Brooke helped her catch on to the joke. Her smile still not truly finding the humor that Brooke and Haley shared. Not that the girls understood it, they thought each other were hilarious.

Moving over to the living room Brooke could almost picture everything in its place. She saw her rug and her couch by the fireplace, she saw the pictures of her friends littered around the home, and she saw her friends coming over for dinner. She saw her life.

"Dude, it's not a big deal," she turned around to hear the familiar voice.

"It is," she recognized her brother's voice and skipped like a child toward it. "Hey, B," he gave an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry we are late. My meeting ran later than I had planned then my car blew a tire. So had to call Luke…"

"Its fine, Bubba. You're here now, sorry about you had to get pulled into coming, Luke."

"I didn't get pulled into anything. I've just been hanging out," he spoke and she offered a small nod.

"Isn't this place neat?" she gripped her brother's arm and started to tug him into the living room. "Look at the view and the kitchen. Oh and it has _four_ bedrooms, which means plenty of room for everyone to come over, maybe stay the night."

"That is cool," Tony's eyes roam the home quickly catching sight of a few things that would need to be repaired.

"Ann, this is my big brother, Tony," Brooke introduced, Ann outstretching her hand to shake Tony's large one.

"He knows all things homes," Haley informed her, for a split second Ann's smile faltering when she realized selling this home just got harder.

"Nice to meet you, Ann," Tony glanced around, before his green eyes trailed back to meet hers. "This is a great home, but I was wondering about the leaky pipe."

"What leaky pipe?"

"The one that's above this ceiling," he pointed to a small different painted spot in the ceiling. "I'm sure it's an easy repair, but I'd hate my little sister to move in just to have a pipe burst through in a week."

"Uh, well I believe that repaired it just recently, hence the color change."

"I see," he stared a moment longer, before walking over and climbing up on the stool by the bar. "Yeah that hasn't been fixed," he pushed the spot feeling the roof still damp. "But let's go check upstairs. Brooke said there are four bedrooms."

"Uh, yeah, let's," Ann inhaled a large breath as she started to lead him up the steps.

"Squeaky step," Brooke heard her brother mention as they moved up the stairs and she laughed.

"Isn't he so cool?"

"I swear he is every real estate agents worst nightmare," Lucas chuckled, already hearing his best friend going on about minor details that he knew wouldn't be hard for Tony to fix.

"Which is why we bring him around," Haley joked, moving back to the large wall of glass. "Look at this, B, I mean, can you imagine sitting on the porch as we sip coffee in the morning watching the waves crash….It would be just like you're back home," she pointed out and for a split second Brooke's happy moment dropped and the air rushed out of her.

"Yeah," she glanced down, Lucas resisting his urge to say something to her as she moved toward her best friend. "That…that would be really cool. I, uh, miss it there."

"And it's like it's still here," Haley squeezed her arm. "Everything you love almost all rolled into one place. This house."

"If Tony approves that is."

"Yeah," Haley's phone ripped through the house and she jogged to her purse on the counter to retrieve the slender object. "Oh, hey Linds," she answered, Lucas's head snapping from the back of Brooke's head to his friend on the phone. "Yeah, I can totally come. I'm looking at homes right now with Brooke, but Tony just got here. No, it's not a big deal, I know she doesn't mind. See you soon."

"Everything ok?" instantly tumbled from Lucas's mouth as he looked at his phone to see his girlfriend hadn't called or text him.

"Yeah, it's fine. She just, uh, she needed some help with something food related," she flipped her hand up as if nothing and pulled her purse over her shoulder. "B, I'm sorry, do you mind if I-"

"No of course, have fun. Tell her I said hi," she forced out a smile before turning back to the view. "Drinks Saturday still?"

"Of course, don't forget to invite Lindsey."

"I, uh, won't," her eyes danced to Lucas before giving a tight lip smile to Brooke. "Bye Brooke, oh and tell Tony to pick this one. It's amazing. Bye Luke," she patted his back as she moved out the front door, pausing a nervous second at the door, she glanced back to see them both standing still in their spot before closing her eyes and stepping out into the bright sun.

"Think T is up there making her regret ever becoming an agent?" Lucas broke the silence for a brief second watching the tense that seemed to constantly take over her body vanish.

"Oh definitely," Brooke let out a dry laugh, looking over her shoulder at him. As she turned back to the view before her she watched as a little boy sprinted down the beach and his mother chased after him. She wondered how old he was, she wondered how often he ran down the beach and if he liked it. She wondered what it was like to be that young again and the only concern in his life being what his mom was going to make for dinner. Not busting pipes and cracked foundation.

"When do you get to move in?" Lucas swayed toward her shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Well if I buy it…"

"You're going to buy it."

"I haven't decided yet."

"You're going to buy it," he gave a playful smile. "I knew you were going to but it as soon as I saw the large kitchen and wrap around porch."

"The master has a fireplace," she bit her tongue between her teeth giving such an innocent look Lucas couldn't help but laugh. "But tomorrow…Family is already moved out, anything in here comes with the house all I have to do is get Tony to say it's worth it. Four bedroom home on the beach isn't cheap want to make sure I'm making a good investment."

"Investment? Sounds to me you want something you will be able to sell quick if you have too," he spoke, holding her gaze, he read perfectly the look in her eyes before she yanked it away and looked back outside.

"It's a beautiful home," she said slowly, crossing her arms and shuffling her foot around the hardwood floor. "If I want to sell it quick I'll give it to you for a dollar. Its five minutes from the River Court, bet you would love it."

"I wouldn't want it," he whispered, blinking quickly she turned her head away from him as his head dropped and both remained in silence.

"But other than that I think we should be good," Tony trailed back into the room, a white faced Ann behind him. "So tell your clients to knock ten off and I'll gladly repair all of it, but if not then I'm sure my sister doesn't mind still looking around."

"I will discuss it, but don't see why it would be an issue," Ann spoke, the confident woman from before suddenly a lot less sure of the words coming from her mouth. "So Miss Davis, welcome to your new home. I hope you enjoy it," she shook Brooke's hand before spinning on her feet and out the front door on her phone.

"Tell me you didn't freak out that poor woman," Brooke pleaded, Tony raising his brow to what she meant.

"She was asking for way too much, so I just negotiated and made up a few minor things and with a very wordy detail made her think it was a way bigger problem than it was."

"My brother the liar."

"Negotiator," he held up his finger making both them laugh. "Welcome home, Sis. I'll have things moved in by tomorrow."

"And I'm guessing I'm stuck helping?"

"I'll buy you all pizza and beer," Brooke promised and with a hand clap of excitement she squealed and jumped in the air when they agreed.

* * *

><p>It was loud. Her house was full of loudness and bickering and laughter and she loved every second of it. Her friends littered her halls making random memories that even if they wouldn't remember she would because she had never had memories like this before.<p>

When she moved to California she moved everything by herself, well and the random moving van man, but he didn't speak much English and just would nod when she said a little to the left. Yet now, now she had laughter and pictures being snapped and friends.

"How pissed do you think they would be if we went and laid by the pool?" Lindsey asked, Brooke's eyes widening like that was the best idea she had ever heard in her life. "I don't think they would ever know."

"Can we? Oh that would be amazing," Brooke sipped her wine and looked back at Nathan and Tony caring a sofa into the living room. "Let's go, I haven't gotten to try it. I'll text Haley and tell her to meet out back discreetly," she sent the text before she grabbed her hand and started to sway toward the sliding back door. The sudden voice clearing causing both of them to freeze.

"Where are ya'll going?"

"Uh, to get some fresh air," Brooke mumbled out as both slowly turned to face the piercing blue eyed man behind them. "It's…"

"Stuffy in here," Lindsey covered and Brooke quickly nodded in agreement. "So we were just going to go out get some air and Brooke was going to show me the view of the ocean."

"You're a terrible liar," Lucas informed her, his girlfriend's eyes narrowing, Brooke opening her mouth to speak, but quickly Lucas's finger went up to silence her as he said, "And you're a good actress, but I've known you since you were born. So again, where are ya'll going?"

"Hey guy's I'm going to go-" Haley stepped into the room with cell phone in her hand and Brooke's eyes narrowing on her, "get more stuff from the truck," she mumbled spinning on her feet and quickly out the front door and back to the car.

"You know, Brooke, think Haley might need help with that stuff," Lindsey pushed to press a kiss to her boyfriend's creased face and bounced out the front door.

"You're a bad influence on her," Lucas told her playfully and Brooke's eyes instantly rolled and kinked a brow.

"We were going to swim, not murder children, Broody," she slapped his chest and moved around him, eyes widening when she caught sight of the dark object in her best friend and Lindsey's hand. "Lindsey put that down!" she freaked before she could stop herself, everyone looking at her funny as her throat ran dry and heart started to race as on instinct her hand latched onto Lucas's arm. His eyes cutting over at her before back at the rug in their hands.

"What's the big deal, B?"

"I'm sorry, Brooke, I didn't mean too-"

"No," Brooke released a small play it off as nothing laugh and shoved Lucas toward her. "No, I just meant you and Haley don't need to carry the heavy stuff."

"It's a rug, it's not that…heavy," Haley looked confused as Lucas quickly yanked it from their hands and tossed it over his shoulder.

"I'll put this in your room," Lucas mumbled as he started to carry it down the hall and down the three steps before stepping into the large room. The white carpet soft under his feet he rolled the black rug out before the large fireplace and slowly moved around looking around. It was so Brooke Davis. She might have been gone for four years but she was still the same girl that left. Clothes might be more expensive, furniture probably ordered from some fancy catalog, but the pictures lining the mirrors, the old rug on the floor, the stuffed teddy bear missing the eye sat on her bed, was still Brooke.

Still _his_ Brooke.

"_Are you ok?" he whispered out, pushing himself up so he didn't crush her beneath him. His chest pressed hard against hers, he felt her heart race against his and her lips trembled as they rested parted and her hair laid scattered around her shoulders. "Am I hurting you?"_

"_No," her head shook as she gripped onto his shoulders and felt him shift on top of her. It was different, a little uncomfortable, but it was growing on her. Slowly, but she was getting used to it. "I just need a second."_

"_You have all the time you need. If you're ok we will just lay just like this," his head rested against hers and she nodded as her breath came out as a pant. _

"_I love you," she whispered out after a long moment and his eyes snapped to look at hers. "That's why I needed a minute. I wanted to tell you that but I got scared."_

"_Brooke…"_

"_And I'm not saying it because I want to be a girl who says losing their virginity was magical and sweet and made of so much love, because you don't have to say it back, I don't expect it. I just need you to know, Luke, I need you to know that I love you. I loved you the minute you told me my red dress was pretty when I went to my eighth grade formal." _

"_Damn it, Pretty Girl," he cupped her cheek and rolled his body forward swearing the moan she released was the sweetest noise he had ever heard. "I love you too," he pressed his lips against hers as her fingers threaded through his gorgeous locks wishing she could bring him even closer to her._

_His hand slid down her body to grab onto her leg and open her just that much more for him to go deeper inside her. She growled as she bit his lower lip and yanked it forward. The fear she felt, the tension that over took her body as he kissed his way over her body earlier quickly vanished by those three simple words, simple words with so much meaning so it made her smile. It made her smile because she was that girl, she was that happy girl who had her magical moment she swore she didn't want, but knew she truly did. _

_She had the perfect boyfriend, took them a damn long time to figure it out, but she had him and she loved him and she loved this moment and she loved it was him, it was Lucas. All the times she debated giving it to someone else, all the times she thought about just getting over with, as soon as his hips rolled into her and his lips connected with hers she knew she had waited for the right reasons, she knew she would never regret this day or this time together._

"_Oh my god, Luke," her head dropped back onto the floor as her body, trembled and fingers gripped into the black rug beneath her, his shaking fingers gripped her chin to bring her in for a kiss. _

"You ok?" Brooke stepped into the room to find the blonde man sitting on the edge of her bed staring forward at the ground. "I wasn't trying to be weird," she rushed to say, "I wasn't trying to do anything I just thought it was weird her touching it since…"

"We used to make love on it…" he released a dry laugh, rubbing his hands together as he stared straight.

"I don't know why we stayed on it, not like there wasn't a damn bed always right there," she tried to lighten the mood, but he still just stared, no words, no movement, not one single thing, just stared forward. "Luke," she walked toward him and eased down beside him, "Broody, what's wrong?" she asked nervously touching his shoulder, but he just stood up and headed out the room. "Lucas!" she called, her voice cracking for a reason she didn't know. His body froze at the door as she watched him clench his fist together and release them slowly over and over. "I'm sorry," he slowly turned to look at her. "I'm sorry, if you're upset I kept it…"

"No," he finally spoke his hand went up to stop her from thinking that. "No, I'm not upset you kept it. I just didn't know you did," he whispered and her head dropped. "It's not a big deal, it's just…just a stupid rug. If we are so concerned about people not touching things we…well your mother should just burn her house down," he flipped his hand out before just walking out of the room.

"Yeah," Brooke started at the rug and frowned. "Maybe I should just burn it then," she released a bitter laugh before falling back on her bed and the happy noise she enjoyed earlier in the day suddenly becoming more of an annoyance.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it's been so long!<em>

_Hope you enjoy!_

_Review!_


	6. Chapter 6

Hearing the keys click annoyingly close to him, Lucas flipped over in his bed and squinted at the glowing light in his room. His girlfriend sitting there, hair in a high pony tail, glasses perked on her nose and a pencil laid tight between her lips. She was concentrating way too hard for this early in the morning.

"Linds," he groaned flipping in his bed and pulling his pillow over his head. "What are you doing up? It's Saturday."

"I haven't really…slept…" she mumbled out, jotting notes on the pad beside her, she groaned and moaned at ever second that passed.

"Why? Because I'm pretty sure I could sleep all day after last night," he smirked, wiggling up on the bed and resting his head on her lap. "You wore me out."

"Well you were extremely loving last night," she ran her hand through his hair and grinned, Lucas trying to hide the cringe and guilt he felt race over him. "But I have to get this article finished."

"You stayed up all night to write an article on," he picked up the pad and studied it before flipping on his back, "on the poison ruining off the grass into the river?" he chuckled and ran his hands over his face. "I love you, babe and you're a great writer but I'm not sure that is worthy to stay up all night."

"It has to be perfect…it has to be the best."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm writing the story they don't want, so I have to make a story that is better," her teeth grit and his brows crease. "I have to make a story that…that is readable otherwise Cyrus will fire me. I have to write something amazing... And this…this isn't it…" she slammed the laptop shut and fell back against the head rest. "I don't know what to do."

"Write something that isn't about river pollution."

"I can't…"

"Why? If Cyrus wants you to write an article, write it. You're a great writer, write something else and you can get some sleep."

"I can't Luke…"

"Why?"

"Because he wants me to write about, Brooke," her hand's go up and he removes the pillow from his face. "He wants me to write about Brooke."

"What do you mean he wants you to write about Brooke?" he eased up on the bed to look at her confused. "Why would that even be an option? What is so interesting about Brooke?"

"She's the small town girl of Tree Hill who is now a movie star. She puts this front up of the sweet, kind, small town girl who stumbles out of clubs in her spare time, people would love that story. People want to know about her, people want to know _her_."

"You aren't writing anything about Brooke," he ordered, more bite in his tone then he meant. "She is not putting up a front. She _is_ a kind person, she loves her family and friends and someone snapping a photo of her walking out of a bar does _not_ define her. No matter what you put in that article they won't know her, they will judge her. And you, _her_ _friend, _her friend that she is oh so excited about to hang out with tonight,won't put her on blast."

"I told you I wasn't going to, Luke. I made it very clear I wasn't. I might lose my job over it, but I wouldn't do that to someone. Someone that I know you care deeply about," she eased up on the bed and his eyes widened. "She's your family…like a sister," she spoke and he released a dry laugh swallowing hard. "Lucas, I love you and I love Tony and Rachel and Haley…and I wouldn't do that to yall's friend."

"Enough people write about her…"

"And I know that. The only way I'd ever write an article about her was if we sat down and she told the world what she wanted to know."

"She won't and you won't ask her…"

"Lucas, I know," she touched his shoulders and gave a smile. "God, I'm sorry ok. I didn't mean to upset you, I just…I wanted to write a damn paper about river pollution."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just…" he pulled her hands from his face and gave a smile. "I'm just grumpy when I wake up. You know that…I'm going to go take a shower ok? I'm sorry," he pressed a kiss to her lips and smiled. "After we'll go to breakfast. I know a good place."

"Sounds perfect…"

"Ok," he kissed her one last time before walking to the bathroom.

"Ok," Lindsey fell back onto the bed and frowned. "Ok…"

* * *

><p>Dribbling the ball against the warm pavement, his feet glided around as he shot. He needed to clear his head, he needed time alone because he was almost positive he was going insane.<p>

A week.

She had been back a damn week and his mind was already in a million difference places. He was glad she was home, everyone was glad she was home because it was her home, but he really didn't know what else he felt about it. Out of nowhere his world seemed to flip on its axis and not one person had a clue…not one person knew.

"I'll never understand this sport," he heard behind him, catching the ball that bounce back to him and spinning around to face the voice he knew so well. "But I imagine the way you and Nathan feel about it is how I feel about music."

"Which is?"

"It's calming," she shrugged causally swaying her way toward him and hopping up on the bench beside the court. "It's the only thing you can do when your mind is completely at ease. I don't think when I play music, I just play…I relax."

"Been looking for something to relax about lately, Hales?" he took another shot, it sinking in and bouncing back toward him.

"My life is pretty damn perfect right now, so no…" she laughed and he released a chuckle that both knew wasn't real. "How long have we've known each other, Luke?"

"Uh, I don't know…forever…" he continued to dribble the ball and move around the court. Unsure of where she was going with this or why she looked so serious. She just talked about how perfect her life was, so he knew she wasn't upset.

"Yeah, forever…so you would consider us good friends?"

"Probably the best…" his brows creased as he tucked the ball under his arm and started to move toward her. "What's up, Hales? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," her eyes lifted to his and slowly it all clicked to him.

"Hales…"

"It sucked when they left…it sucked so bad, but Nathan and I didn't end like you and Brooke…and we didn't stay done…"

"It's been four years, Haley."

"And yet you still look like you got kicked in the gut every time she steps into the room," she rose up and grabbed the ball from his hands. "Lindsey and I had coffee earlier…" she started to move around the court and bounced the ball. "Told me how upset she was because she had upset you."

"She didn't upset me…she just…blindsided me with this article she wants to write about Brooke. This bullshit story about her like she has any clue about her."

"She doesn't want to write it, Lucas. Her boss asked her too, but god forbid someone speak ill of _your_ Brooke," her tone rose up and Lucas released a dry laugh shaking his head. "Lucas, I love Brooke. She is my best friend and I'm so proud of her. And I won't lie to you I missed her so much."

"I know you did, Hales."

"But I still remember what happened and how it happened and I still remember the look on your face when she pulled out of that driveway. I never knew it was possible to see someone's heart actually shatter before that moment," she sighed and his eyes dropped to the ground as he dropped back onto the bench behind him. "And I've watched that heart break every day until last week."

"Haley I love Lindsey," he made clear because he did, he loved that girl. She was perfect and amazing and everything he had ever hoped for.

"I know you do…that's what scares me…" she stepped over and eased back down beside him. "You and Lindsey are everything that's right. You two are so in sync. You finish each other's sentences and have the same goals in life. Same ambitions."

"Why do I feel like you're about to say but?" he released a dry laugh, Haley twisting to face him and rested her hand on his arm with a frown.

"But you and Brooke…" she breathed out and his head drops. "It was like fire…you challenged each other, you fought, you didn't think twice about disagreeing…you were passion. You _knew_ each other. I mean, you truly knew each other inside and out…deep in yall's soul and the way you would look at each other sometimes…god, it was beautiful."

"It was young…" he whispered out, but both knew his words didn't seem to convincing. "We were young. Brooke…Brooke was meant to be something…be someone, she and I in the end never would have worked out."

"Then walk away…" she spoke slowly and his jaw clinched as he stared at her. "You hurt her the other day Lucas and I don't think you meant to but you did. There is a tension there between ya'll that we all feel and if you don't get it in check Lindsey will start to also," she ordered, rising up she sat the ball down beside him and slowly started to move back toward her car.

"I didn't mean too," he called causing her to pause and face him. "I didn't mean to hurt her. I know being back isn't easy for her…I just…I don't know how to interact with her. I mean, how do we go to being friends?"

"You don't," she told him honestly, Lucas inhaling a breath because he was afraid of that. "That passion…that love, those memories…you two won't ever be friends Lucas."

"Then what do I do?"

"You call your girlfriend, because she is really upset and after that…well after you get dressed, you meet us out and you realize that the girl across the table from you isn't yours anymore and she isn't the girl that left you. So stop being mad at her," she bit out and he slowly nodded. "See you later."

"Later…" his hand offered a wave, before he stood up and started to dribble the ball. Figuring then maybe at least one person knew how he was feeling.

* * *

><p>"I told you I was taking the summer off until I figured everything out," Brooke spoke to her agent as she moved around her kitchen. Nathan sat perched at the bar as he watched her pace the room. "I told you I needed this time away."<p>

"_Brooke, you can't just take a summer off. You have been releasing movie after movie between the show and if you stop now people are going to forget who you are."_

"Daniel don't be so dramatic, people won't forget who I am. I have _'Midnight Summer' _coming out in just a few weeks. If I film something now it's not like anyone will see it until next year."

"_No shit, Brooke, but I have been getting scripts sent to me daily since you been gone. It's not about your fans, it's about the directors and casting agents. It's about them wanting you now. You take off this summer you won't have anything else released for close to eight months and that is when the show starts airing again. Midnight Summer isn't going to put you on the map of remembrance._"

"I loved that movie," her tone sharp as he dropped against the counter. "I feel that was some of my best work. The character of Jane-"

"_No one cares about that character, Brooke! No one cares about your skills. You're still young, they want to see your pretty face and you running around in some not very approving outfits._"

"I told you I don't want to do those dumb horror, damsel in distress movies anymore. I want people to know I can have depth and that I _can _act."

"_This is why I hate working with young people sometimes. You can't start requesting projects until they know who you are and you definitely can't turn anything down right now, Brooke."_

"Watch me," she growled into the phone and slammed it on the counter. Running her hand through her hair she moved over to pour herself a glass of wine, chewing on her lip as she stared at the glass before her.

"B," Nathan spoke carefully behind her. "Are you ok?"

"Fine," she spun around with a bright smile and took a sip of her drink. "You just…you know how Daniel can be. Money, money, money."

"Yeah, well he can't make any without you, so don't let him talk to your anyway you don't want. He's not in charge of your life or your decisions."

"No, but I'm in charge of if he gets paid or not. I don't work, he doesn't make a profit and I get that, but…but I really want to prove I'm good at what I do, Nate. These things he keeps sending me aren't at all what I think will prove that. Like, look at this one," she grabbed a script he sent her that he swore she would be perfect for. "My character is the girlfriend…which is fine, but literally every scene I'm in a bikini or my underwear. Though I like the movie, I don't want that role."

"It does seem like I cool movie," he read the first page and started to flip through it. The base of it being about a son who realizes his step father isn't really all he seems to be and by that he means he's a serial killer. "But I get about your character. She does seem a little…"

"Of the sex object?" Brooke finished for him and rolled her eyes. "I don't mind wearing a skirt if they ask, but a least let me have a gun and shoot someone. Don't let me be helpless."

"Then don't take it…Brooke you _are _an amazing actress. You don't have to prove that to anyone. Look at your work, look at your last movie. Daniel can say what he wants, but you played Jane like a true A-lister. "

"I just connected with her and I loved her. She had a backbone, she had strength and brains and she was amazing."

"And people will see that, B. Don't listen to him. People won't forget you or your talent. It speaks for itself," he reached over and gripped her hand and smiled.

"Thanks, Natey," she gave his a squeeze back and leaned forward. "I don't know what I would do without you and your confidence in me these last few years."

"We're a team, Brooke. We left a team, we did it as a team and we're back as team," he stressed and she slowly nodded getting the hiding meaning in that.

"Haley tell you that Lindsey wants to write an article on me…" her brows lifted as she took a long sip of her drink. "Apparently her boss has been bugging her about it."

"Well, is she going to do it?"

"She doesn't really need my permission," Brooke shrugged knowing people wrote stuff about her all the time and never asked her thoughts on it. "But Hales said Lindsey doesn't want me knowing about it because she isn't doing…yet I don't want her to get in trouble with her boss. Everyone writes about me, why risk my friend's job because she is told to?"

"Friend?" Nathan stood up and walked to refill his own glass. "Would you consider her a friend? You have only known her a week, Brooke."

"Yeah, but I mean…I mean she is yall's friend and I do really like her, Nathan. Plus, I figured I could have input in what she writes, you know? For once it's not just some paper about what they think, but what the truth is."

"I like Lindsey, Brooke, I do, but I also don't trust her boss. She could write an amazing piece on you, but her boss might not like this sweet cookie cutter small town girl who got out. He could easily change any detail he wants and not even tell her."

"I guess…"

"Just be careful, Brooke…I'd hate you get burned again by some bullshit article," he told her and she slowly nodded biting her lip, knowing Nathan was usually right and he always looked out for her.

"I will, I promise, but like I said, I really trust Lindsey."

"That's so weird," Nathan mumbled to himself as he rose to answer the doorbell. He also really liked Lindsey, she was great for his brother, but it didn't change the fact how close Brooke was seeming to get to her was weird. "You don't normally get that close to your ex's current."

"I don't look at it like that," she called back to him as she listened to him greet their friends, well the ones who showed up. Staring at the scripts before her, she frowned and chewed on her lip. Maybe she should just take it, not like the money didn't suck. Plus, she truly had fun acting, she loved being on set, she loved the people and the crew and all of it. She just didn't always like the roles she took, but she probably put that blame on a certain blonde boy that seemed to constantly be in her head.

"_No!" she squealed as her body got lifted in the air and suddenly she tumbled into the warm pool water. The strong arms tight around her small waist as they started to surface. "Lucas!"_

"_What?" he laughed running a hand over his face to remove the water from his face and shook his head. "I tripped."_

"_You tripped?!" she yelled, placing her hands on his head and shoving him under the water, releasing a laugh when he came back up and threw her again. "Broody! Stop."_

"_You keep coming at me," he defended, moving toward her and pulling her from the deep end. "I'm sorry, I'll stop."_

"_Good…" she circled her arms around his neck as they floated in silence. Her hair sticking to her face and make rolling down her cheeks and he swore she was still the most beautiful girl in the world. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"_

"_Like what? This is always how I look at you…"_

"_I know, but still," she turned her face away from him and rested it on his shoulder as he held her close. "I've missed you…" she whispered after a long silence, causing his arms to tighten that much more around her. "A lot…"_

"_Ditto," he released a dry laugh turning his head to kiss the side of her head. "But you did great. You killed it in that play, Pretty Girl."_

"_You think so?" she wondered of the play she had done the last month. She had joined theatre last year because they said she needed an 'art' class to graduate and on the list of them theatre seemed less time consuming. Yet what shocked everyone was not only how good she was at it, but how much she really enjoyed it. Yet she was so good she got to fly out to New York for school to participate in a play that was apparently a really big deal. Brooke just hated how much she really didn't like how ditzy her character was and when it came to them picking certain actors to try out for a big showcase she wasn't picked and swore it was because how flat her character was. _

"_Of course…"_

"_I feel I could have done better," she frowned pulling back and tracing her finger across his collar bone. "I hated the role, but it was all they had to offer. Yet, I feel if I had a real character I would have been picked. I feel like maybe if I had just waited and gone for next month's showcase I would have gotten it."_

"_Well, why not try again?"_

"_We have to wait a year before we can. I was just so excited and nervous that I rushed it and I know that. Plus, Mrs. Cate said I would be perfect as Tara, shows what she thinks of me, huh?"_

"_Pretty Girl," he brushed her hair back and lifted her chin to look at him. "If you don't agree with a role don't take it. You don't have to rush into stuff because you're afraid you might not get another shot. You are great at it. You work will speak for itself, not the number of roles you take."_

"_I just want to show depth. I want to show passion and my range and everything."_

"_Then do what you want. It's your name Brooke, your craft and your reputation, if you don't feel it don't do it because if you aren't into it you won't be able to connect to the character anyway."_

"_True," she rolled her head back to bit her lip. "I think I might take off of doing it for my senior year, though."_

"_What? Why? You love theatre." _

"_I know, but this is my last year to do cheer and everyone is on my case about how I'm spread too thin. I just don't know if I can do cheer, theatre and be student body President all at one time. We have the rest of our lives to pursue our dreams. I'm only going to be a senior once."_

"_Hopefully," Lucas teased and her jaw dropped. "I'm kidding, baby I'm just kidding."_

"_You better be Mister," she playfully splashed water in his face and he chuckled. "Or when I'm rich and famous I won't buy you that fancy little mustang you've always wanted."_

"_Oh is that so?"_

"_It is. I can see it now, you'll be a fabulous writer and I will be the apple of your eye as the best actress of my time. We'll have a house secluded away from everyone and a big backyard."_

"_Obviously so the kids can run around," he smirked and she grinned leaning her forehead against his. "A pool for you to relax by and I watch and a fireplace in the bedroom."_

"_So we can make love by it every night," she smirked and he smiled giving her a light kiss. "We're going to have it all Broody. I feel it."_

"_I don't doubt one second you're destined for greatness Brooke Davis. You just always make sure you keep this amazing heart of yours," his hand rested over her heart and she slowly nodded. "God, I love you so much, Pretty Girl."_

"_Ditto."_

"Brooke!" a loud clap echoed through the silent house and her head snapped up to find the room staring at her. "You ok crazy girl?"

"Yeah," she cleared her throat and shoved a smile as she twisted around away from them to knock a stupid tear building in her eye. "Just cleaning," she placed the wine glasses in the sink and ran some water in the clear crystal.

"Well you ready?" Tony slowly moved toward her, studying her as she spun back to face him. "You still want to hang out right?"

"Of course, Bubba, why wouldn't I?" she looked at her friends then back at him. "Let's go, I'm sure everyone is already there waiting."

"Ok…" he studied her a moment longer before looking at Nathan who just shrugged unsure. "Let's go," he slid his arm across his sister's shoulder and started to steer her toward the front door. "I don't know if you know but there are a few people waiting to _finally_ see you."

"What? Like who?"

"Guess we just have to go and find out," he grinned, knowing she would be excited the people they were about to see. Brooke suddenly getting her hyper-self back as she skipped out the door clapping her hands and squealing, "I love surprises!"

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoy! Please review!<em>

_And don't worry, more Brucas will be happening soon!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry I've been MIA! Yet hope you all enjoy the new chapter! I dedicate it to my favorite Laurie! PS Congrats on that win love ;)_

* * *

><p>"Is this Tric?" Brooke asked from the back seat as they pulled up to the brick building with the line wrapped around it. She knew Tony mentioned before that the small club was growing, but she had no clue it was growing this much. She was almost positive the line was longer than some in LA.<p>

"Yeah," Tony hit the blinker of the car and pulled into the parking lot. "I mean, this is really the only fun place in town."

"And by that he means the only place in town he gets free drinks," Rachel looked over her shoulder to explain and Brooke laughed. Climbing out, she looped her arm through Haley's as they started to move toward the entrance.

"_Is that Brooke Davis?" _

"_Oh my god that's __Brooke Davis!__"_

Was squealed numerous times and Brooke kept her head down as they wiggled through the line and Tony ushered them up the steps to the main door. His hand on the small of Rachel's back he pulled out his phone to send a text off to Lucas to let them know they were there.

"Brooke!" an unknown hand latched onto her wrist and gripping tight tugged her around. "Hi…"

"Uh," Brooke looked at the unknown group of people and then back at her friends at the top of the steps. "Hello."

"I'm Madison. I _love_ your show and you and Nicholas are the cutest couple ever."

"Yeah thanks. But his name is Matt, his character is-"

"Did he really cheat with that girl?" another cut her off and Brooke pushed out a false smile and rolled her shoulders back.

"Guess you'll just have to watch next season," she sent a wink, Tony's brows creasing to how she flipped that nervous look to some weird façade of whatever she was doing. Brooke leaning back to take a few pictures with them, she flipped her hair back and bit her lip as she took Haley's hand and started up the steps.

"Shit…" Brooke stepped on the final steel step and heel caught in a hole causing her to fall forward. "Damn it…" she yanked it back, thankfully Nathan was there to catch her.

"You ok, B?" Tony turned to grip her arm and tug her up. "Told you not to wear those damn things," he grumbled, Nathan bending forward to pull the heel from the hole. "Pay attention and watch your step."

"I know, sorry," she mumbled, chewing her lip and rubbing her ankle that twisted slightly.

"It's ok, Brookie. Shit happens," Nathan picked her up on the final step causing her to laugh and roll her eyes.

"I mean and aren't you award that like Nicholas totally cheated on you?" Haley teased, making Brooke throw her head back and release the first really laugh in so long. "You're handling it so well…"

"Well you know, hoes before bros," she gave a knuckle touch as they stepped into the loud building. "And our asses are partying tonight."

"Let's just make sure your asses stay covered," Tony grumbled ahead of them, making Rachel slug his chest.

"He was kidding."

"I know," Brooke forced a smile, tugging on the bottom of her dress. Tony high fiving some guy at the door, the discuss something to each other, the older guy nodded and pointed to the back of the building.

"Brookie, com here," Tony reached around them to grab her hand and pull her forward. "Everyone's going to grab a table, but I want to show you something."

"My surprise?" she skipped and clapped her hands excited as he grinned. "Is it big? Is it pretty? Oh Bubba is it food?"

"No," he laughed at her ideas as they moved through the crowd and toward the back hall. "But I think you'll still love it. Go to the last door on the end of this hall and go in…"

"Just…go in?" she looked down the long hall then back at her big brother. "Is this not the bathroom?"

"No, just go. I'll meet you at the table and grab you a drink," Tony winked before spinning on his feet and out of the hall.

"Umm…ok…" she awkwardly moved around the people in line of the bathroom and toward the last door, her heart slamming into her chest as she nervously chewed her lip and twisted the handle. The door not open before she heard the familiar voice of the broody blonde and her stomached dropped.

They hadn't really talked since that weird moment in her room the other day and she didn't know how seeing him would be. She knew she would tonight, she had been prepping for it, however she didn't really know how since she really didn't know what happened the other day. She had no clue if he was mad at her or hurt or…anything.

Then she felt stupid thinking so much about it since she was more than sure he stopped thinking of it the moment he stepped out of her house that day.

"Hello?" she did a small knock as she pushed the door all the way open, her jaw dropping and eyes widening at the people on the other side. The older dark haired brunette leaning against her desk and the older man by her side. "Oh my god!" she squealed, slamming the door behind her and diving into the opening arms.

"Hey crazy girl," Keith squeezed her tight, before releasing her and she moved to Karen. "I heard this rumor you were in town," he cut his eyes to Lucas who glanced down and rocked back on his heels.

"I am," Brooke squeezed Karen tight, for a second debating if she wanted to let go. It had been so long since she felt a motherly hug, she almost forgot what it felt like. "Wait…" she whispered when Karen started to release her and pulled her back in. "I missed you…"

"Oh I missed you too, my Sweet Girl," Karen held tighter, feeling the small girl tremble in her arms. "How are you?"

"Good," Brooke slowly pulled back and showed that smile everyone seemed to be receiving a lot. A smile Lucas took note didn't reach her eyes like it once did. "I'm good. Great."

"Great," Karen repeated slowly and Brooke gave a small shrug.

"But you? How are you? How are ya'll? And Lily?"

"I'm good, we're good, Lily is…perfect," Karen laughed at the rambling girl and brushed her hair back to see her eyes, quickly releasing something was missing…almost positive it was that Brooke Davis spark. Cutting her eyes at her husband, he nodded at her also thinking the same thing. "But I'm glad you're back. Longer than a weekend a hope?"

"Plan on being here all summer…"

"Brooke bought a house," Lucas finally spoke and Brooke quickly started to nod.

"I did. Maybe when you're free you can come give me some advice. You always had the best ideas on decorations."

"I'd love that…"

"But hey, I'm sure you kids don't want to hang out with us old people," Keith pushed from the desk and stepped closer to his wife. "Why don't you all go have some fun and Brooke we get lunch soon and catch up?"

"Tomorrow at the café?"

"That…that would be perfect," Keith chuckled, not meaning _that_ soon, but that worked for him. He had a full opened day.

"Awesome!"

"Yeah, but I'm sure you kids don't want to hang out with us old folks. So why don't ya'll get going?" Karen glanced at her son before giving a nod to the door. "Brooke every thinking of course on the house."

"Oh Karen you don't have to do that…"

"Please, you're family," her hands planted on Brooke's shoulders and gripped them tight. "Family is always on the house," she locked eyes to repeat, causing Brooke to bite her bottom lip.

"Yeah," she pulled in a quick breath, grinning when Karen sent her a wink. "I missed you a lot Karen."

"As did I, now go have fun."

"I'll do my best," Brooke smiled, giving a hug to Keith she tossed a look at Lucas before ducking her head down and heading toward the door. Lucas giving a tight lipped smile to his parents before turning on his feet and following the brunette out the door. Lingering a couple steps behind her, he took note when she paused at the end of the hall and knocked the corner of her eye.

"Brooke," he caught her arm, turning her to face him catching something flicking through her eyes. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she looked at him to confused to why he was looking at her like that, especially since the last time he looked at her he looked like he wanted to do anything but comfort her.

"You know what I loved most about you," he spoke and her head snapped up look at him and where that came from. "I…I always loved how strong you were. How selfless you were. How you would put the world above you and walk around like you didn't have a single issue in the world. You never let the people see you sweat Brooke."

"Except for you," she shrugged. "You saw the worst parts of me."

"But I also saw the best," he didn't miss a beat and she chewed hard on her lip and closed her eyes. "I saw you vulnerable…It's ok to crumble every once in a while, Brooke. It really is."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Luke," she told him confused to why he thought she was about to break or something. "I'm fine."

"You don't have to be," he stressed, watching her swallow hard. "I see you, Brooke. I _see_ you."

"Then stop," her voice cracked and his mouth snapped shut. "Stop trying to see me. Stop trying to find something wrong, because I'm fine, Lucas. I mean, look at my life right now," she laughed tossing her hands up. "I have the career I love and I'm home with my friends…my family…why would you think something was wrong?" a smile danced across her face as a frown flipped to his.

"I don't know," he finally spoke with a shrug. "You just…you looked upset."

"Not even close…"

"Ok," Lucas let out a small dry laugh and waved his hand to the back area. "Everyone's at a table at the bottom of the steps over there."

"Great," she skipped away from him and toward the stairs. Gripping the rail she looked at the table catching sight of her friends, but then someone she didn't know. "Where's Lindsey?"

"Uh, she had an article to write," Lucas leaned to say into her ear causing the hairs on her neck to rise. Lucas inhaling the familiar scent, he felt it send an effect all the way down his body and quickly he pulled back.

"Brooke!" Rachel called holding a drink in her hand. "Got you something my love."

"Awesome," she slid beside the red head and took a large gulp. "Much needed, thank you."

"Thanks man," Lucas took a beer from Tony and eased into his seat. "Hey Morgan…"

"Hey man," a guy Brooke didn't recognize nodded and Brooke twisted in her seat when his dark brown eyes locked onto hers. "Hi, Morgan."

"Brooke," she took his hand he offered and gave a shake.

"Morgan works with Lucas and I," Haley explained quickly, darting her eyes to Nathan giving a smile that his eyes rolled at. Haley hated when Nathan told her that Brooke hadn't had a serious boyfriend since Lucas and because of it she decided to secretly set her up with Morgan Weathers.

He was a history teacher, tall, thirty, with the darkest eyes of anyone she had ever seen. He helped coach ball with Lucas and they got a long pretty well. And though she wanted Brooke to like him, she still made sure to ask Lucas if he cared she invited him, not like they all hadn't hung out before.

"That's really cool."

"Thanks. I've heard a lot about you," Morgan spoke, Brooke chewed her lip nervously shifted in her seat in hopes he didn't believe things he read. "But I'll be honest, Haley never said you were so gorgeous."

"Oh," Brooke nervously laughed as all the guys rolled their eyes. It was cheesy, she had definitely heard better, but god knows she had heard worse and he was cute. So damn cute that it worked for her. "Well thank you."

"Not a problem," Morgan leaned forward on the table and gave a smile. "But Brooke I heard you like shots and I'd kill for one right now. What you say you let me buy you one?"

"I'd say that I get them for free," she smirked leaning toward him, feeling way too many eyes on her as conversations moved around the table. "But I'd love for you to spend money and it go back to Karen. So come on Teacher Boy," she spun from her seat and started to move toward the bar.

"Be back guys," Morgan stood up and quickly followed her.

"Teacher Boy?" Tony's brow arched up shaking his head. "How well do you know this guy?"

"We work together," Haley said like it was so obvious. "He is really a good guy, Tony. And he used to date the nurse who said he is the perfect boyfriend."

"If he's so perfect why did he _used_ to date her?"

"Because she went back to her ex. He apparently caught them going at it on her couch."

"Ouch," Tony leaned back in the chair eyeing his sister laugh with the new guy. "Do you like him?" he turned to his best friend who was too giving a lot attention to the twosome. "From a guy's opinion."

Lucas thought about it a moment before offering a shrug and downing his drink. "I need another."

"He can't be like that," Rachel called over the loud music to her boyfriend. "This overprotective…watching her like a jealous ex."

"He might be a mildly jealous ex," Tony spoke of his friend who had yet to really talk to him about Brooke being back. He knew Lucas was effected by it he just didn't know how. "But I think it's more because he is protective of her. I mean, he is really happy with Lindsey."

"Doesn't mean he isn't jealous of Brooke with New Guy. He needs to relax," Rachel bounced up and reached for Tony's hand. "But let's dance. I haven't in way too long."

"I freaking hate dancing," Tony groaned as he rose up and followed his girlfriend to the dance floor. Rachel spinning her body against his and Tony just sliding his hands to her hips and somewhat swayed.

"I swear he is a worse dancer than you," Haley teased as she eased back into her body and laced her fingers through his.

"I'm not that bad," Nathan objected causing Haley to scuff. "I'll have you knows Haley James since I've been away I've learned a thing or two," he informed her causing her brow to arch upward. "Yup, Brooke told me she was too embarrassed for me to be around her if I didn't learn to dance. Forced me to take some stupid class with her and Alex."

"Is that so?"

"It is so," he stood and tugged her up with him. Giving her a small spin outward she laughed as he tugged her back into him. "So come on James. Let me show you who the better dancer is."

"Oh please do," she skipped beside him, sending a wink to Brooke laughing at the bar and joining their other friend on the dance floor.

(-)

"Oh god!" Brooke let out a loud laugh that released a small snort causing Morgan to laugh that just much more. "I can't believe you did that."

"Yeah I was a little…crazy in high school," Morgan confessed, taking a sip of his beer and falling back in his chair. Looking over at the girl laughing beside him he swore she had to be the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. How he had known Lucas and Tony this long and not met her was crazy to him.

"I can tell. Too bad you didn't go to Tree Hill, bet we would have had a blast," she smirked, causing him to chuckle and nod.

"I did crazy stuff in high school, but I'm more than sure you wouldn't have even noticed me. Gorgeous girl like you? Yeah I wouldn't have stood a chance."

"We might have not ever dated, but I'm sure it wouldn't have had anything to do with me not noticing you," her head shook placing her hand on his leg.

"Oh so you would have noticed but turned me down, huh? Not sure which sounds worse," he chuckled and she shook her head letting her eyes dance across the bar to the man on the other side with their friends.

"It wouldn't have been like that," Brooke watched as Lucas' looked over at her and jaw set into a hard line. "In high school I was seeing someone. I don't think I noticed another guy until…hell I don't think I noticed another guy until tonight," she looked back at Morgan and gave a weak smile. "That probably sounds really pathetic," she released a dry laugh and leaned back in her seat, her hand returning to her lap. "Like super pathetic."

"No it doesn't. I actually know exactly what you mean," he reached to brush her hair back and Brooke stood up.

"Do you want to dance with me? Because this is supposed to be a fun night out and I got way to serious right then…"

"You didn't get serious, but if you would rather dance and save talking for another time I'm totally fine with that."

"Good," she flashed that Brooke Davis smile and slid her hand into his. "Come on. I really love this song."

Rising up the twosome wiggled their bodies through the crowd and to the center of the flashing lights and sticky bodies. Rolling her body to the music, her head rolled back as Morgan's hand slipped down her body and pulled her close.

"Do you know you turn every head in this place?" he whispered in her ear as Brooke ran her hand in the back of his hair. "I am the envy of every guy in here."

"They don't care your dancing with me," her gaze lifted and eyes danced around at everyone staring. "They care you're dancing with Brooke Davis. They just don't care about Brooke," she frowned spinning to face him and slipping her arms around his neck.

"I do," he confessed, causing Brooke's body to freeze by the look she was receiving. "Or least I want to…to know Brooke…but not the actress…the one that Haley talks about. I think I could really like her."

"You probably wouldn't," she released a dry laugh and chewed her lip, glancing over his shoulder at the broody blonde in the corner staring at her with a look she couldn't read. "No one has cared about her in a long time…think karma kinda fucked up any other chance I might have at someone liking her again."

"Well let's just test karma then…" Morgan pulled back, causing her to break her gaze with Lucas and lock eyes on him. "How about you let me take you to dinner tomorrow night?" his thumb grazed the corner of her lip and she inhaled a long breath. "And you show me the _real_ Brooke Davis."

"I think I would like that…"

"Then I think I would like to pick you up tomorrow at eight…" he grinned, Brooke pulling her lower lip into her mouth before giving a slow nod, pulling her phone out of her bra she handed it over as he put his number inside. Both completely unaware of all the eyes watching them as they started to dance again.

* * *

><p><em>Review! <em>


End file.
